1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratcheting tool. In particular, the present invention relates to a ratcheting tool that is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 335750 discloses a ratcheting wrench comprising a handle and a head on an end of the handle. The head includes a hole for rotatably receiving a drive member. A compartment is defined in a periphery defining the hole of the head, and a pawl is received in the compartment. A wall defining the compartment includes two positioning holes for engaging with two protrusions on an anchor received in the compartment. A spring has a first end received in a receptacle in the anchor and a second end attached to a side of the pawl. The pawl has a toothed face for engaging with teeth of the drive member. Thus, when the handle turns freely in a direction without driving a fastener that is engaged with the drive member, the pawl is moved toward the anchor and compresses the spring that returns the pawl to a position for engaging with the drive member. However, positioning of the anchor is not easy, and the wall defining the compartment is the only place for positioning the anchor. Further, an end cover is required to prevent disengagement of the anchor. Further, the torque-bearing capacity of the ratcheting wrench is reduced. In an extreme case, the end cover flies away from the head of the handle if the torque transmitted to the anchor is considerably high. Further, the time for manufacturing and assembling the ratcheting wrench is long, resulting in a high cost. Moreover, the anchor could not be used with a ratcheting wrench having a closed compartment.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 431260 discloses a ratcheting wrench comprising a handle and a head on an end of the handle. The head includes a hole for rotatably receiving a drive member. A compartment is defined in a periphery defining the hole of the head, and a pawl is received in the compartment. An anchor is mounted in the compartment and includes a fulcrum in contact with a wall defining the compartment. The anchor further includes a pair of protrusions on an end thereof for alternately engaging with teeth of the drive member. Thus, the anchor sways but does not slide in the compartment. A spring is attached between the other end of the anchor and a side of the pawl. The pawl has a toothed face for engaging with the teeth of the drive member. Thus, when the handle turns idly, the pawl is moved toward the anchor and compresses the spring that returns the pawl to a position for engaging with the drive member. However, the pair of protrusions of the anchor alternately engaged with the teeth of the drive member during idle rotation of the handle cause wear to the teeth of the drive member. Further, the anchor risks getting stuck in the compartment during idle rotation of the handle, as there is no means for limiting movement of the anchor in the compartment when the anchor is subject to a force from the pawl. Further, the location of the anchor affects operation of the wrench. More specifically, if the swayable anchor is adjacent to the drive member, the swaying angle for the anchor could be too small, and if the swayable anchor is distal to the drive member, the swaying angle for the anchor could be too large. This increases difficulty in assembly of the ratcheting wrench of this type. Further, when the handle is subject to vibrations and/or hammering, the anchor may move to a position not allowing swaying movement of the anchor.
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrate a conventional ratcheting tool comprising a handle 1 and a head on an end of the handle. The head includes a hole for rotatably receiving a drive member 2. A compartment 9 is defined in a periphery defining the hole of the head, and a pawl 3 is received in the compartment 9. An anchor 4 is mounted in the compartment 9 and includes a transverse hole 8. A spring 6 is attached between the anchor 4 and the pawl 3. The handle 1 further includes a transverse hole 7 communicated with the compartment 9. In assembly, a pin 5 is extended through the transverse hole 7 of the handle 1 and the transverse hole 8 of the anchor 4 to thereby position the anchor 4. However, troublesome drilling of holes is required. Further, the assembling procedure is troublesome, as the transverse hole 8 of the anchor 4 must be aligned with the transverse hole 7 of the handle 1 before inserting the pin 5.